So far, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine including a supercharger. The conventional control apparatus includes: a first exhaust passage that is communicated with a turbine of the supercharger; a second exhaust passage that is not communicated with the turbine; an EGR passage that connects a portion on an upstream side of the turbine in the first exhaust passage with an intake passage; a communication passage that connects some point of the EGR passage with the second exhaust passage; and an EGR cooler. The above described internal combustion engine is arranged such that a part of exhaust gas flowing through the first exhaust passage is introduced into the second exhaust passage via the EGR passage and the connection passage during a cold condition.
Including the above described document, the applicant is aware of the following documents as a related art of the present invention.